Field
Embodiments described herein are generally related to mobile monitoring and notification services.
Background
Connected mobile devices, such as cellular phones, smart watches, cameras, and fitness trackers, are increasingly ubiquitous. Most such devices are equipped with a variety of sensors, such as a camera, microphone, and accelerometer, and are capable of establishing a variety of connections, such as a cellular, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or GPS connection. In an emergency situation, mobile devices are commonly used to manually inform nearby law enforcement or track an individual through basic available location data, for example GPS data or cellular tower triangulation based on a cellular connection of the mobile device.
However, common methods of emergency notification and location tracking are insufficient to address and react to uncertain situations in which one or more connections of the mobile device are unavailable or the mobile device is not readily accessible. This may occur, for example, when an individual is in an isolated or obstructed location, or the mobile device has been removed from the individual's possession. Therefore, mobile devices and emergency applications must make use of all available resources during an emergency to address these less-than-optimal situations.